Data storage systems may unexpectedly experience write abort events at any stage of programming. After the data storage system recovers from the write abort event, a controller of the data storage system may identify a wordline at which the data storage system can continue programming. However, utilizing a single read level voltage to identify a wordline, as the wordline where programming should be continued or resumed, results in a large number of false identification of such wordlines. The resulting false identifications increase, among others, processing cycles, power, and time in moving data from the falsely identified wordlines to other physical locations of the non-volatile memory device.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.
In one or more implementations, not all of the depicted components in each figure may be required, and one or more implementations may include additional components not shown in a figure. Variations in the arrangement and type of the components may be made without departing from the scope of the subject disclosure. Additional components, different components, or fewer components may be utilized within the scope of the subject disclosure.